A Day at Disneyland
by Silver Tallest
Summary: While at Disneyland, Christine is determined to make Erik have fun and figure out his favorite ride. For Littlelonghairedoutlaw's AU fanfic contest. Modern AU


"Erik, please at least _try _to enjoy yourself."

A noncommittal exhalation of breath, too light to be a grunt, was the response. The dour look on Erik's face only worsened as more people lined up behind them, becoming more crowded.

"The '_Happiest Place on Earth_', indeed," he monotoned.

Christine sighed in exasperation and rummaged through her petite backpack as the line moved a step closer to the entrance to the park.

"Look, I can't think of anyone who doesn't like at least one-" she held up her index finger to emphasize her point, "-_one _thing at Disneyland." She withdrew a set of plain Minnie Ears, complete with a pink bow and situated it on top of her head. It barely peaked out from her massive amount of fluffy curls, but it remained steadfast.

"You cannot be serious with that ridiculous thing."

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do!"

"I have been to Rome and they certainly do not care about the doings of tourists. They would rather-"

"Erik, it's just an expression," Christine said with a roll of her eyes as he continued muttering about barbarians. Perhaps this was not the best idea she had come up with. She was determined to have fun with Erik in one of her favorite places, but he always had to make things more difficult. His rotten mood would not spoil her magical day, and she was focused on making his day magical as well.

"You said you wanted to go with me," she reminded him as she passed her ticket along to the taker. A scant, a delightful tinkling of approval, and she passed through the turnstile.

She waited on the other side, watching Erik fidget with his hands and recheck his prosthetic nose, complete with fake mustache. He was overly anxious, she realized, with a sinking feeling. He was denied his mask, for they were not allowed in the park, and so he settled on some makeup and a detachable nose. Despite his disguise, he wore dark shades to try and hide himself as much as possible.

Erik held his breath and passed through the turnstile, as if he was going to be tackled by security and thrown out of the Magic Kingdom, and worse yet, be tossed into California Adventure, but he passed through without any protestations. He exhaled in relief.

"Well, now we're here so let's get on with it," he said. Christine grinned and grabbed his arm.

"First stop, the Mad Hatter's!"

"WHAT?"

Walking at a determined pace, but walking nevertheless, Christine pulled Erik by the elbow straight down Mainstreet. They passed by window panels that depicted scenes of various Disney movies. "These were my favorite as a kid," she told him, imitating a grinning Ariel rocking back and forth. "They would release the whole movie in these little scenes for whatever came out that year. They stopped doing that, though…"

Erik leaned in and inspected the window next to hers. Cinderella was waltzing with Prince Charming, the clock tower looming behind them.

"Let's go!" And he was yoinked away. Christine inhaled the intoxicating aromas wafting throughout the street as they headed toward Sleeping Beauty's Castle. Confections enticing her with their sweet promises nearly stopped her in her tracks, but she had one thought in mind that she dare not tell Erik until they arrived in Fantasyland.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT," he declared as she held up a simple black Mickey hat.

"Everyone gets one, Erik!" Christine said joyously. Despite his black sunglasses, she could feel his piercing gaze.

"Christine, you're wasting your time and your money." She handed over the money to the cashier, who was eyeing Erik with uncertainty.

"Ma'am, we have other hats that-"

"Just ignore him. He'll grow to love it."

"Would you like that embroidered?"

"NO HE WOULD NOT," Erik interjected.

"Yes please! Erik, if you wouldn't mind. That's E-R-I-K. No 'C'."

"We will do that in one moment!"

"Wonderful! Thank you!"

The embroidery machine whirred to life as Christine turned back to Erik with a grin to match the Cheshire Cat's above her.

"Fie, a pox on both your houses," he glowered at her, but she just continued to smile without regard to his fuming.

"Hate me all you want, but this will help you blend in with everyone else." She was handed the Mickey Ears, smartly embroidered in swirling yellow letters with "Erik". She stood on her tip toes and snugly placed it on top of Erik's head, securing the elastic bad around his chin. "There! You can throw it away after today, but for now, you'll have plenty of Disney fun with me!"

He slumped his shoulders in defeat. "If I must…"

"You must!" Christine told him cheerfully, because damn it all, she was going to make sure this day was fun for him. Even if it killed her.

Or even if it killed him.

At Christine's insistence, they hit Fantasyland first, "since we're already here," she explained, "although Adventureland is the best, by far." His arms were tightly folded on the Mad Tea Party Teacups, as Christine dutifully spun them faster and faster, laughing all the while. His sour disposition never faltered through Peter Pan, Alice in Wonderland, or King Arthur's Carousel. Christine could have sworn she saw the slightest crack of a smile on Mr. Toad's Wild Ride upon their exit into Hell. But however quick it might have been, it vanished before she could have been certain.

"Now I know this next one will be your favorite!" She cheered gleefully as they soared up and down through the air on Dumbo -

"-a character who faced discrimination and torment on a daily basis until he had capital value," Erik commented with a growl.

Christine's face fell as their Dumbo rose up into the air with the other elephants before making their descent.

"You don't have to put it like that…" she said softly. She shook her head, "no matter! Dumbo isn't your favorite."

As they exited the ride, she stuck her chin out defiantly and posed like Peter Pan. "We will find what you like today!"

Erik adjusted his dark glasses delicately, avoiding too much contact with his fake nose.

"That's highly unlikely."

* * *

By the afternoon's end, Christine was in a slump. The cheer had been sapped from her, despite her earlier exuberance. She sat defeated on a bench in New Orleans Square, face cradled in her hands. Even her hair lost its usual fluffy bounce, and her curls were bedraggled. Erik approached her, holding two churros from the nearby cart. Christine made no acknowledgment of him.

"Christine, I acquired the confection you demanded."

She rotated her body away from him and focused on Tom Sawyer's Island. She watched as the raft loaded with people and drifted away from them, toward the island.

"Christine?"

She continued to ignore him and instead gazed at all the happy families, couples, and others enjoying their time in the park.

Erik stiffly sat beside her, his body rigid in a perfect posture, holding out the churros mechanically. He stared out alongside her, in the direction of her gaze.

"Christine, you are obviously upset, and it is highly likely that the variable that caused you to be upset is me." He took an audible breath, and continued to stare straight ahead, but Christine shifted her gaze to him. "I cannot begin to rectify the situation and my behavior if all I can infer is that you are sullen."

Her mouth was set in a line, not willing to smile or frown. Yes, she was irritated with him, and this false way of apologizing without outright doing it grated on her nerves. At least he was trying to be a bit more considerate to her emotions.

"Yes, Erik, I'm '_sullen_.' Any suggestion I have, you immediately turn it into something negative. I'm trying to show you something you'll enjoy, but you keep nit-picking and draining all the fun out of it!"

"That's hardly the case-" Erik began to counter, but Christine cut him off.

"-YES, it is!" She stuck out her hand and began counting on her fingers all the dismissals and critiques he had. "You hated Tomorrowland because you complained about all the outdated technology and how you could create better animatronics."

"Why have a ride that is essentially recreating the traffic we experienced to even get to this park? It's absurd!"

"You didn't like Space Mountain because you calculated the speed and scoffed at how slow it actually was."

"It's all illusions, Christine. It's only 28 miles per hour-"

She shoved another finger in his face and she continued her infraction count, "- you were utterly disinterested in Big Thunder Mountain,"

"-ain't, Christine. Thar ain't no way that would appeal to me. And the excavation of that Tyrannosaurus is completely ludicrous-"

"-You were whining all throughout 'Galaxy's Edge',"

"I was just saying the Empire is a bunch of fascists and the Rebels are terrorists-"

"IT'S _STAR WARS_, ERIK!" Christine shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. "AND THEN when we went to Critter Country,"

"-crawling with tiny children I might add-"

"-you described the Winnie the Pooh ride as a fevered dream you had on opium once,"

"-to be fair, it was a rather good dream-"

"-and then you kept saying how exploitative Song of the South was and ruined Splash Mountain. HOW DID YOU MANAGE NOT TO GET WET? I'm STILL ringing out my hair and that was nearly an hour ago!"

"One can take a measured approach to these things, my dear-"

"-AND you would not SHUT UP about how historically inaccurate Pirates of the Caribbean was!"

"NO ONE," Erik rose to his feet, "IN THE ENTIRE WORLD, HAS EVER WORN HATS THAT LOOK LIKE BUCKETS! THERE'S NO HISTORY HERE, CHRISTINE!"

Christine jumped to her feet and stood defiantly to Erik, despite him still looming over her, "IT'S A RIDE, ERIK! IT'S_ MAKE BELIEVE_! _PRETEND_! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE _FUN_!"

"BUCKET-HATS!"

As the two of them panted in their frustrations, a baby somewhere nearby began crying. Christine broke first and flopped back down on the bench with a groan. "I just wanted you to enjoy yourself." She slowly removed her headband and traced her fingers over the Minnie Ears. "This place means so much to me… My Dad and I would-" her nose got that peculiar warm tickle that means tears were soon to follow. She shook her head to rid herself of that anguish. "Disneyland is just my happy place, and I wanted to share that with you, too."

Erik lowered himself down onto the ground, to look up at Christine as she fought her emotions. He removed his dark sunglasses to be more open with the woman sitting in front of him.

"I have been having fun," he told her softly. "Perhaps my enjoyment of things is more unconventional, but spending this day with you is more precious to me than anything else."

A half-smile appeared on her lips. "Crowds and all?"

He offered her the churro as he rose from the ground to sit beside her. "Suffocating crowds and all."

Christine smiled into her churro, biting into it quietly as she and Erik sat in thought. She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. His entire body tensed and grew rigid at the sudden intimacy, but he slowly relaxed. He hesitantly lifted his arm, and with taking pause, wrapped it around Christine's shoulders. Christine had nearly finished half of her churro before Erik finally tasted his own. The crispy sweet crust pairing with the fluffy light middle delighted him.

"Christine!" He exclaimed, "these are incredible!"

"Yeah, Erik. Disneyland churros are amazing. I always need to have one. OH! And the beignets, too."

"I don't think you fully comprehend the magnificence of this pastry! It's entirely delightful!" He took another bite, "sweet, but not overpowering!" Another bite. "The delicate taste of cinnamon!" Another, "the exquisite crunch with the decadent exterior!"

Christine covered her mouth with her hand, struggling to keep from laughing at Erik's sudden enthusiasm. As he continued exclaiming his delight, probably with more gusto for Christine's benefit, the adhesive on his prosthetic nose began to disintegrate. Her amusement quickly turned into concern, knowing how poorly he would react if it fell off.

"Erik," Christine cautioned him, suddenly serious, "Erik, maybe you shouldn't-"

And that's precisely when his nose fell into his lap.

Erik yelped several octaves higher than Christine thought he was physically able to, clamping his hands over his face instinctively. His mustache hung limply above his thin lips, exposing the jagged scar of his former cleft palate that ran up to his nose cavity.

The cry made several people look in their direction, certainly not aiding in Erik's mortification.

"The poor guy dropped his churro!" Christine explained, putting on her Stage Voice and gesturing to the fallen delicacy.

That seemed to satisfy the onlookers as Erik curled up on himself, hiding his face as best he could. Christine rubbed his hunched back soothingly as he silently suffered.

"Shh, shh… Erik it's okay! There's a bathroom nearby where you can apply it again. Although honestly," she said with a shrug, "no one will care if you don't reapply it. There are so many people who come here with all different backgrounds and abilities that-"

"Christine, save me your princess fairy tales for the moment," Erik hissed through gritted teeth. "I'm more Victor Hugo's Hunchback than Walt Disney's, and people aren't kind no matter where or when we are. Or perhaps I should just kidnap a princess into being my prisoner like some kind of Beast. That will turn out well!"

Silenced by his sardonic words, Christine helped him to his feet, and hurried him along to the restrooms in New Orleans Square. They were mercifully close, and as Christine was just about to tell him as such, a small boy approached Erik.

"Jack Skewwington!" He squealed gleefully, bouncing up and down, pointing at Erik and back at his shirt that displayed the character.

Christine had to bite her lips to keep from laughing and making the situation worse as Erik blushed in fury. The mustache had vanished somewhere along their short walk, fully exposing Erik's death-like face.

The small boy hugged Erik's spindly legs in his delight at finding the Pumpkin King.

Erik's jaw clenched, unsure of what to do. His hands flexed into fists at his side, wanting to throw the child off of him or pat him on the head awkwardly.

"Owen!" Cried a nearby woman, running up to the boy. "I don't think he likes that, honey," She held out her hand to Owen and beckoned him back to her. "But Auntie Pwincess…" he whined taking her hand. She turned to Erik, "I'm sorry, your Disney-bound is really good. He thought you were Jack," she said breathlessly, trying to excuse the young boy's behavior.

"It's FINE!" Christine interjected before Erik could say anything, "he gets that all the time. You gotta keep the secret, okay?" She pressed her finger to her lips and winked at the boy. "Have a good Halloween!" She waved to the pair as Owen waved back. "Bye bye!"

Erik stood there in shock, unable to process what had happened. Christine handed him a tube of eyelash glue and his fallen nose. He took them mechanically and left to enter the restroom. After a few minutes, he returned, adjusting his sunglasses back on his face and lightly tapping his raw upper lip. A few flecks of glue remained, but only Christine would notice.

"I suppose that's what you get for wearing black pinstripes at Disneyland," she laughed sheepishly, trying to make light of the situation.

"I'd rather not discuss it," he said, with all of his curt authority, but there was a certain softness to his voice. "Where to next?" He asked Christine, offering his arm with jerking, stilted movements. She took it and smiled.

"My favorite ride, but you have to promise not to criticize it!"

Erik gave her a mock aghast look. "I would NEVER-!"

"Erik. Promise me."

"Oh, all right, I promise. I'll hold my tongue. Now which one is it?"

Christine lifted her arm to the towering manor before them. "The Haunted Mansion!"

"Haunted, hmmm? I should really leave my card if they want a proper Phantom…"

Ignoring him, Christine giggled with excitement, bouncing not too unlike their little visitor from before, and dragged Erik along behind her. She was all but skipping through the Pet Cemetery and pointed out all the puns on the various tombstones and mausoleums.

"I. M. Mortal? The evidence proves the contrary, sir," Erik said. Christine shot him a dirty look and he held up his hands in innocence.

"It was a joke, Christine! They're all deceased."

She narrowed her eyes at him and whipped her hair at him with a small, "hmpf!" She strolled quickly into the front doors of the mansion as a glassy eyed Castmember ushered them in with a deadpan, "look alive. Right this way."

Erik squeezed his way past through the bodies of the crowd to get back to Christine's side. She gazed up at the foyer in awe, excitement vibrating from her being.

"**_When hinges creak in doorless chambers, and strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls."_** Christine clasped her hands in giddiness, mouthing the words along with Paul Frees's narration. "**_Whenever candlelights flicker where the air is deathly still — that is the time when ghosts are present, practicing their terror with ghoulish delight!_**"

"… well I feel called out," whispered Erik in Christine's ear. Christine snorted in laughter.

"**_Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion. I am your host, your Ghost Host. Kindly step all the way in please, and make room for everyone. There's no turning back now_**."

One of the walls opened to reveal another room. The group shuffled their way in as another Castmember stated in the deepest voice he could muster, "Drag your bodies away from the walls and into the dead center of the room."

"Are these puns going to continue throughout this journey?"

"Yes, Erik!" Christine hissed at him in a whisper. "And if you don't like it-"

**_"Our tour begins here in this gallery, where you see paintings of some of our guests as they appeared in their corruptible, mortal state."_**

"You misunderstand, I love it entirely." Erik looked longingly at Christine, aching to make her happy. She inadvertently was standing similarly to the ballerina-tight rope walker portrait stretching just behind her.

**_"Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding, almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis. Is this haunted room actually stretching? Or is it your imagination — hmm?" _**

"Oh. Well good!" The smile she gave him was dazzling.

**_"And consider this dismaying observation: this chamber has no windows and no doors… which offers you this chilling challenge: to find a way out!"_** Christine echoed the laugh of the Ghost Host with chilling accuracy. **_"Of course… there's always my way-!"_**

Christine released a practiced blood curdling scream as lightning flashed and the hanged body of the host appeared above them. Erik jumped at her terrifying cry, but she was still smiling in delight. The lights flickered back on and a door slid open revealing another hallway in the labyrinthine manor.

**_"Ohhh, I didn't mean to frighten you prematurely,"_** Christine cooed along with the dialogue, smirking at Erik. **_"The real chills come later. Now, as they say, 'look alive,' and we'll continue our little tour. And let's all stay together, please."_**

"I was concerned about your safety," he huffed, a slight blush rising to his sunken cheeks. He adjusted his Mickey Ears as they had skewed in his jump.

"You were scared, just admit it!" Christine laughed as they walked through the hallway, where the curtained windows showed a thunderstorm raging outside the Mansion. To their right, more portraits flickered with the lightning, showing not all was as it seemed.

"Christine," Erik said sensibly, "a hanged body is something that does not frighten me."

"I'm going to ignore that," Christine told him, peering at the two busts whose faces turned to follow them down the line queue.

**_"There are several prominent ghosts who have retired here from creepy old crypts all over the world. Actually, we have 999 happy haunts here — but there's room for 1,000. Any volunteers?"_**

Christine nudged Erik with her elbow. "They're looking for a new ghost. Need a new job?"

"If you insist on lagging behind, you may not need to volunteer."

Erik tapped his finger against his lips in thought. "That's not a bad notion…"

"You're not ACTUALLY considering it, are you Erik?" The two of them stepped onto the moving walkway and slid into their doom buggy carriage to whisk them off into the bowels of the mansion.

"Why not," he mused. "Put my skills to the test, and so far, I am pleased with the traditional techniques they've been utilizing for their optical illusions." The safety bar lowered on them, bumping against Erik's gangling legs. "I find the older tricks are the most effective."

**_"We find it delightfully unlivable here in this ghostly retreat. Every room has wall-to-wall creeps, and hot and cold running chills. Shhh, listen!"_**

Their ghostly carriage rocked and swayed, providing them the direction where to look as they journeyed down the Corridor of Doors. A floating candelabra surrounded by a hall of mirrors that led to nowhere illuminated the scene to the right as groans from a moving casket cried out on their left. Leering eyes warped the wallpaper pattern into a frightful brocade as narration continued.

Christine cooed in contentment as she leaned back in the Doom Buggy and watched the creeping horrors as they passed by. Several doors rattled and growled with threats of danger on the other side.

"Ha! They used the effect revolutionized in '_The Haunting_,'" Erik hummed in his amusement as they passed by a particularly intimidating bulging door, the wood creaking with every 'breath' of movement. "In fact," he craned his neck around and tried to carefully observe the other doors, despite moving away from them, "this whole hallway is…a marvel…"

Christine gave Erik her best vacant expression and told him, "the house is _alive_..!" He actually chuckled at her reference. Christine was pleased at his amusement.

"It's about time you found something you like-"

But she was cut off by the seance Madame Leota was conducting as they swiveled into a pitch black room with instruments floating all around them.

"OoooOooh, a medium," Erik wiggled his spidery fingers in sarcastic spookiness, "how obnoxious," he scoffed, but his smile remained.

"Do not mock the great Madame Leota!"

**_"Goblins and ghoulies from last Halloween, awaken the spirits with your tambourine!"_**

Their vehicle turned and face the Seer, to reveal she was not seated at her seance table in front of the crystal ball. Rather, she was a disembodied head inside the ball, floating above the table. The jingling beat of a tambourine was the response, as if the ghosts of the mansion were responding to her words.

**_"Creepies and crawlies, toads in a pond, let there be music from regions beyond!"_** Music began to play as they were ushered from Leota's chamber and into more darkness. Their Ghost Host whispered in their ears as they ventured deeper into the Mansion.

**_"The happy haunts have received your sympathetic vibrations and are beginning to materialize. They're assembling for a swinging wake, and they'll be expecting me… I'll see you all a little later."_**

The organ music swelled around them with the melody of the mansion as ghostly apparitions began swirling in a waltz in a ballroom before them. Duelists stepped out of their portraits to fire, spirits were piling in from a crashed carriage, gathering around to feast on the rotten food on an elongated table. And a man in a top hat played the organ with great vigor, despite it being off-key.

"The Pepper's Ghost illusion, of course," Erik whispered to himself.

"My favorite part!" Christine squealed in a hushed voice.

"Yes," he murmured, entranced as well, his eyes focused on the organ player, "I can see why…" Listening to the repeating music, his finger unconsciously swayed to it, as though he was conducting it and learning along. Christine hummed along, dancing in her seat as they turned away from the spectacle and into the attic, where the thudding of a heartbeat echoed in their heads. Scattered before them were portraits of various couples in their wedding attire. The woman, all the same in each one and smiling pleasantly, but every groom was different. Then, the swing of an axe, and the heads of the grooms vanished. A piano with only the shadow of a pianist played a discordant wedding march. At the end of the attic, was Constance Hatchaway, the bride herself, in her glowing ethereal splendor.

"I do," she whispered innocently, her bouquet revealing an axe, "…and I did," she hissed, the axe shining with light. "Here comes the bride…"

"I know I'm desperate," Erik remarked, "but I'm not that desperate for a bride."

Christine scoffed, "you sure about that? OH! HERE HE IS! THE HATBOX GHOST!"

Christine leaned forward as they left the attic and a ghost with skeletal features, not too unlike the man sitting next to her, appeared. He wore a magnificent top hat and a hatbox hung from his hand. His eyes looked suspiciously around before he laughed sinisterly. His face suddenly vanished from his body and reappeared inside his hatbox.

Their carriage tilted backward away from the mansion and into the backyard cemetery. Christine laughed and clapped her hands in delight.

"What was so remarkable about him?" Erik puzzled.

"The rumor of the Hatbox Ghost is amazing! He was put into the Mansion on the opening days, but then he vanished!"

"The animatronic… vanished?"

"Yes! They never saw it again! They just put him back in a couple of years ago. But can you imagine? Almost fifty years without Hattie and his image is all through the mansion! But now he's back and better than ever!"

The recurring music suddenly shifted from melancholy and dour to exuberant and lively. A raven cawed at them during their descent out of the main house and into the graveyard. They passed the terrified groundskeeper and his dog, both trembling in fear as the ghosts and corpses rose from their graves to have a frightening soiree.

Christine bounced along to the music and sang along to the macabre choir,

**_"When the crypt doors creak and the tombstones quake,_**

**_Spooks come out for a swinging wake._**

**_Happy haunts materialize and begin to vocalize. _**

**_Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize!_**

**_Now, don't close your eyes and don't try to hide,_**

**_For a silly spook may sit by your side._**

**_Shrouded in a daft disguise, they pretend to terrorize._**

**_Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize!_**

**_As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree,_**

**_Spooks arrive for the midnight spree._**

**_Creepy creeps with eerie eyes start to shriek and harmonize._**

**_Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize!_**

**_When you hear the knell of a requiem bell,_**

**_Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell._**

**_Restless bones etherealize, rise as spooks of every size!_**

She cackled and continued right from the top again. Ghosts popped up from behind tombstones, a Mummy was having tea, four busts sang very expressively, and several opera singers belted out their tunes.

Erik nudged his elbow against Christine and nodded to a large woman's ghost with long Valkyrie braids, projecting out her notes. "I wasn't aware Carlotta was employed here!"

Christine sputtered in laughter as they left the graveyard only to be accosted by three hitchhiking ghosts, thumbing their way out.

**_"Ah, there you are!"_** The Ghost Host's voice cooed, **_"and just in time… there's a little matter I forgot to mention — beware of hitchhiking ghosts! They have selected you to fill our quota, and they'll haunt you until you return! Now I will raise the safety bar, and a ghost will follow you home!"_**

Christine wiggled in her seat, eagerly peering in the mirrors displayed before them to see which ghost would select them. However, all that they saw were their own reflections, Erik doing everything he could to avoid looking at himself

"That's odd… it must be down… usually a ghost appears next to you…" She looked over at Erik, who shrugged in response.

"…nevermind, a ghost _is_ next to me," she commented dryly.

A lulling melody lured them out of their Doom Buggy as the bar lifted and they stepped out onto the moving platform. Christine looked back as her palm sought the handrail, carrying them back up to the world above.

"Hurry baaaack… Hurry baaaack…" The small bride-like figure of Little Leota taunted them as they headed upward.

Erik rested his hand on Christine's shoulder. "Oh, we plan to."

Christine gasped in delight, her eyes sparkling with unmitigated joy. "Again?"

Erik nodded, "how else am I to construct a summer home?"


End file.
